Curse of the Shadowheart
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi is a curious boy. But his curiosity went too far when he unleashed a curse upon himself, bringing to life creatures that hide within his own shadows. With no way to rid of them, will his life be placed into the ones that could easily destroy it?
1. Liberating the Curse

Zypher: Well, time for another Halloween story for you all. This might be at least a one-shot for this year but depending on how long it will turn out to be, it might be a multi-chapter story. We shall see but for now, hope you enjoy this scary story.

Summary: Yugi is always a curious child. But curiosity can bring into dangers that he can't escape from. Unleashing a curse from an ancient tome has now plagued him with a monster hidden within his own shadow. With nothing to help him rid of it, what will he do once the creature is revealed?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Short, simple and sweet.

0

Curse of the Shadowheart

Chapter 1

0

It was another day as the school bell rang for the final hour, relieving students of the burden of dealing with their daily lessons. A small boy walked out from the school, smiling all the while. This particular child was Yugi Motou, social outcast and the butt of everyone's jokes. But he didn't care for his spirit was carefree. He lived with his elderly grandfather in a small game shop a few blocks away from Domino High. But of course, even with his carefree nature, he was a curious boy. Always looking up new things to examine during his spare time. Today, since he was done with his homework early, he decided to stop by the library.

So many students hated coming to this particular library because of the creepy librarian that runs it. She was strict and very scary looking, like she came from a horror novel but Yugi didn't mind one bit. The small bell upon the door rang lightly with the entrance of another studious reader and Yugi started heading towards the back where the mystery, sci-fi and horror novels were located. But also in the back was the forbidden area where no one was allowed. Some say because the books were cursed and other say that it was because the books there held monsters that would come out once you opened the book.

Yugi wasn't tempted but this day, his curiosity sparked as he looked towards the forbidden area. He shook his head and went into the horror aisle. "No, I can't. It's forbidden." But no matter how often he told himself physically and mentally, he was drawn there like a moth to a flame. Making sure that the librarian wasn't walking by, he went inside, knowing he was breaking a major rule by going inside. But when he stopped to look at the books, he was awed by so many of the ancient tomes that were just gathering dust.

He looked through the many titles, getting more and more interested until he came across a particular book. This book happened to be sitting on a pedestal and looked to be more ancient than any of the other books there. He smiled and took hold of the book before leaving out the section and went to sit at the table nearby.

"I wonder what could've made the forbidden section so forbidden?" he questioned to himself as he opened up the aged pages to past rituals and legends from this time. He continued to read the book, unaware of the curse that was about to befall him. It was getting late when they librarian came around and spotted him with the book. She pointed at him with old fingers. "You," she cried and he looked up in shock. _'Oh no!'_ he thought in fear, thinking that he was about to be reprimanded for taking a book from the forbidden area.

The librarian walked over to him, waving a finger. "You should have never touched that book! Now you will be cursed forever with a shadow within your shadow!" she cried and he gasped. _'No, this...this can't be true...'_ With a cry of his own, he bolted out from the library, hearing the cries of the librarian saying he was cursed forever.

0

When he reached the park, he was breathing harshly as he went to rest on a bench. "She...can't be telling the truth...she just can't be..." Yugi whispered to himself as he sat there. "There's no such thing as curses. I'm sure of it." After gaining his bearings once more, he stood up and was about to leave out the park when something peculiar and scary all at the same time caught his attention.

"My...my shadow...it's facing the wrong way..."

Fearing the words of the librarian, he started on his way home, trying hard not to stare at his shadow that now stayed in front of him no matter the way the moonlight shined upon him.

When he got home, he was glad his grandfather didn't ask about the mysterious shadow phenomenon and continued about the night with eating dinner and finishing up some last minute homework for class tomorrow. And ever since he entered his house, his shadow reflected in the right direction so he brushed it off as a trick although his still feared for the return of it.

0

The next day, when he woke up, he always looked down, thinking that somehow, his shadow would shift to be facing the wrong way but nothing changed as he walked off to school. He bumped in Myrrh (who's Zella only with black bunny ears and tail. request of change from the person who introduced me to her) on the way into the building and smiled. "Hello, Myrrh." Yugi greeted to the other girl. She smiled as well.

"Hello, Yugi. How have you been?" she asked as they walked inside. "I've been fine." he replied. _'Even with the odd curse that is still frightening me even to this point.'_

"That's good to hear. Well, I need to get to class early so I'll see you at lunch with the others." she said before running off to her class on the second floor. Yes, Yugi knew he was considered the social outcast of the school but at least he had friends to support him when others wouldn't even spare him another glance unless it's to speak of something ill willed or just have a reason to pick on him. As he headed to class, he saw his shadow start to spasm and he gasped as he ran into the bathroom just as his shadow shifted but then returned to normal.

"Why...why is it that this curse is fated to be real? And not only that, I was never able to finish the book so I don't even know what this curse could possibly be and if it's even dangerous."

Within a world shrouded in darkness, a pair of glowing, bloodstained eyes waited. The person that owned those eyes was waiting for the perfect time to claim the host that has freed his and the other spirit from the ancient tome that has locked them away.

_'Soon, my child. Your existence shall end and ours will reign, bringing about the future for the Shadowhearts. In due time...'_

0

Zypher: And that's all for the first (coughextremelyshortcough) chapter. Hopefully I'll have this one done before Halloween but if I don't, well, just enjoy the story like you peeps always do. And I shall see you with the next chapter soon.


	2. Come Into My Dark World

Zypher: Well, I'm glad for all those that have enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you all and now I present to you the next chapter.

0

Curse of the Shadowheart

Chapter 2

0

Once he regained his bearings and checked to make sure that his shadow was still in place where it should be in case of lighting, he left the restroom and ran to his class before the second bell rang.

Everything was fine up until lunch. After getting what he wanted to eat, he left to sit in his favorite spot since Myrrh and Diamond had Study Hall, Jou and Kaiser had lunch detention with the gym teacher and Ryou was absent for the day with a mysterious illness that the doctors say he should get bed rest and drink some warm drinks until it passed. He smiled as he sat under the cherry blossom tree upon the hill and started to eat his hamburger in the warmth of the sunlight on the cool October day. Of course, that was blocked by a shadow and he gulped as he looked up, seeing the only person that would harm him physically.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little baby..." Ushio sneered as he looked down to the small teen. _'O...oh no...'_he thought, frightened as he kept his head down. "Look up at me when I'm speaking to you!" he shouted, kicking the smaller in his side, knocking him over. He gave a small cry from the hit and placed a hand to his side, never noticing that his own shadow was becoming restless.

0

Within said location, the two that hid within were becoming angered that their charge was being assaulted when no one was around. "We cannot let this continue..." The hidden one whispered, eyes of dark crimson looking to the other. The other gave a venomous smirk.

"And we won't..."

0

Ushio was still beating upon the younger when he saw the shadow beneath him move. He was startled by it slightly; moving back but the shadow followed his movement inch for inch. "W-what are you up to, you little brat!?" he hissed but Yugi didn't say a word aside from a quiet whimper, his mind still reeling with pain from his brutal attacks. With no answer, Ushio found that the little phenomenon was a threat and was ready to bolt off when he gave a yell as the shadows caught his feet. Unable to move, he tried valiantly to free himself but only felt himself sinking into the dark abyss. He continued to fight but was still sinking until he was completely under.

The blackness around him felt so frigid that frost started to collect upon his eyebrows, hair and clothing as his lips started to gradually turn blue. He looked around the darkness, not only trying to figure out why he was here but where "here" was. From his peripheral vision, he saw something that seemed to be swimming in the shadows and he turned to try and catch a glimpse of it but he was gone by the time he turned. His movements started to become sluggish as the creatures within continued to swim about him in the darkness.

"Who are you?" he snarled as he tried to catch the unseen figures in the shadows. "Your worst nightmare," Hissed one as it appeared before him. But before he could even glance upon its form, it tore off his head, leaving a bloody spray to coat the figure that was grinning with glee, its slithery long tongue lapping at the blood raining from the decapitated body. "Even foul, his blood is sweet as honey, Yami..." The one holding the frozen head in his icy grip spoke to the other that came over to him.

The spray of blood ended and the body slumped in the grip of the shadows and Yami reached a pale hand out, catching a few drops of blood and licked it away, testing it like a professional wine taster would and nodded. "Ah, you are right, Aqua." Yami looked down to the body and then to his eager half-brother. "Go ahead and feast, little brother. My tastes are for something much sweeter." he whispered, disappeared back into the darkness once more and Aqua grinned, gulping down Ushio's head with little resistance and started upon the meager feast presented to him.

0

Large amethyst eyes opened when he realized the beatings stopped and he looked up to see that Ushio was gone. Knowing the older male to be persistent in his plight, he knew he wouldn't have run off easily. _'Unless...'_Yugi thought with fear as he looked down and indeed, his shadow was now taking up the spot where Ushio once stood. Because of this, Yugi knew something happened and he stood up shakily, moving back but when he did, his eyes widened as he saw something red appear from the place where his now deemed evil shadow rested. Becoming more afraid, he continued to move back, revealing more and more of the red liquid and soon caught sight of bleached skeleton bones and nearly cried out in terror.

There laid Ushio, nothing remaining of him except for the clothes that was on his back when Yugi encountered him and was short one head. Yugi fell back once more, nearly tumbling down the small hill in the process.

_'The curse...it's more than a curse...it's a nightmare...'_Yugi thought frantically and knew he couldn't stay here. Quick on his feet, he was up and away from the place of death, mind in turmoil from what he witnessed and worried for his own health about the creatures that are living within his own shadow.

0

After school, he trudged home in silence, trying to think of the curse and what to do to possibly get rid of it. _'My only clue is the tome in the library but after yesterday, I don't even know if that librarian would even let me inside.'_ Yugi thought and gave a small sigh as he continued on home. He greeted his grandfather, who was managing the shop, as he went into the house portion and went upstairs into his room. He dropped his schoolbag onto the floor and sighed once more as he went to lie down upon the bed.

Lying there, he tried to think of what to do but each idea sounded worse than the last. He soon drifted off into sleep, never seeing the shadows break off into tendrils and caressed him almost lovingly before slipping into whatever accessible opening it could, reaching into Yugi's mind and freezing it with its cold grip.

-Dream-

Yugi gasped as he found himself in complete darkness. He didn't know where he was or how he got here. He attempted to pinch himself to see if it was all a dream but couldn't move his arms. He heard chuckling from the depths of the cold world he was in and started to shake in fear.

"Oh look. Tis be our little host. He looks so delicious." A voice whispered with such a cool air that Yugi started to fear for his life. Was this how everything was to end? Was unleashing this curse be his death? And worse enough, will his body even still be there in the waking world if all this was a dream?

"Now, now, little brother. We can't eat him just yet. We don't even know him too well." Another spoke with such a regal tone. The first that spoken gave a disgruntled hiss and Yugi knew that whoever spoken first might've wanted to end his life quickly and a part of his conscious mind had to thank the supposed older brother of the first creature. He gasped lightly when he felt a hand touch his cheek, shivering from the coldness of it. "Such a beautiful little creature you are, little one. And your skin...so pale and tender." There was a soft chuckle. "You would indeed make a delicious meal."

Yugi's eyes widened at the proclamation and tried to move his head away but the figure hidden grasped his chin so he wouldn't move away. "Why are you trying to move away? It isn't like we're going to eat you now."

Another hiss came from the other, crimson eyes now peering out from the shadows. "Yeah, because onii-chan won't let us make our appearance for true until that night." he whispered. Being bold, Yugi asked, "What night...?"

The second that was still gripping his chin turned to him, cerise glowing within the shadows. "Why, the night where all creatures can be free to roam." Yugi tried to think of what night that could be when he yelped as a cold claw slipped up his back. Another chuckle was heard as he felt the cold snout of the first lying upon his shoulder, nipping lightly at the side of his neck with jagged teeth. "Oh please, onii-san. Just one bite? He's so tasty." he murred. "Otouto," The older warned and he hissed before backing off.

Yugi was still terrified of his fate. _'But I guess as the old saying goes, curiosity killed the cat and I'm soon about to befall that same fate.'_he thought. His chin was lifted again so he was peering into those cold, calculating eyes. "Well, our time is up for now but I assure you, you will not escape so don't try to do anything funny, my sweet." He released Yugi's chin and slipped back into the shadows. Yugi was now left with the first who was still contemplating snitching a bite of the boy. He was just about to do that until a loud, angry call of "otouto" rang through the darkness and he growled before disappearing as well and Yugi was left to return to the waking world.

-End Dream-

He gasped as he shot up in bed, screaming and alerting his grandfather. The old man rushed upstairs and into Yugi's room. "What is it, my boy? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked as he walked over to Yugi's bedside, touching his shoulder and reeled back. "Yugi...why are you so cold?" Yugi only sat there, shivering from his exposure to the frigid darkness he was just in and knew that whether it was a dream or reality, he knew the events that just happened were true and he had to worry about the creatures coming out from their cold home into his world to take his life and go on about their lives, destroying others in the wake of freezing darkness.

After gaining a little warmth back from his little trip, he got up and went downstairs to be in time to eat dinner. It was silent at the table, Yugi never speaking a word of what happened to him or the reason why he was cold so Sugoroku passed it off as being outside for too long except for his bout of cold couldn't have been a possible result of the mildly cool October days. After another moment of silence, Sugoroku spoke. "So, Yugi, are you planning to go out with your friends for Halloween?" he asked.

Yugi's eyes widened as he heard about the festive holiday of trick-or-treating and parties. _'That must be the day...the day when they will arrive...and it's only a week away...'_Yugi thought with terror and knew that he couldn't possibly hang out with his friends then or else they may be fated to the same thing he will be on that day. "Oh, well, I'll have to see about that, grandfather." Yugi said and he nodded as he went back to eating, leaving Yugi to muse as he tucked himself into his meal that felt like lead in his stomach.

Once he was done in the bathroom with brushing his teeth and placing on his pjs, he returned to bed but feared to fall asleep after what happened before. _'But I'll be tired tomorrow if I try to stay up throughout the night...but I must for the sake of me in that world...'_he thought as he sat upon the bed and decided to attempt to stay up the night. But around midnight the shadows rose once more and Yugi gasped but that gave the shadows time to slip through his mouth and up to his mind, catching it in a freezing grip once more, putting him to sleep and a deep, evil chuckle was heard as he was brought into the cold, darkened world once more.

0

Zypher: And that's all for the second chapter. Now I worry about who's the worse psycho? Aqua in this story or Marik. -thinks- And then again, Marik in a very happy mood means destruction everywhere so I'll say him. Anywho, hoped you all enjoyed and I'll have the next chapter up for you by next week.


	3. Answers to My Curse

Zypher: Glad you all loving this story and I thank you all for the reviews. So here's another chapter for you all, now filled with some sadistic fluff. -cackles- My, I am truly being evil this Halloween. -snickers- Anywho, enjoy this chapter like you have been for the last two.

0

Curse of the Shadowheart

Chapter 3

0

Feeling the familiar coldness around him, he shot up awake and found himself within the chilling darkness once more and knew that he must've fallen asleep._'But I know I was still pretty much fully awake...'_he thought to himself before he heard a chuckle from one of the creatures but since names elude him as well as visuals of them, he didn't know which one it could be.

"Ah, but we surely can't let you ruin your sleep because of fear." The creature spoke, chuckling again as Yugi spotted crimson eyes. He immediately thought of the creature that would easily devour him without a second thought if his brother isn't around and he's guessing that if he brought him here now, that's probably what it's about to do. He took a shallow gulp watching as the creature slithered forward through the darkness like the predator it was, eyes trained upon Yugi's own as he stood before him. "The more I look at you, the more I think about it." he whispered, his icy breath caressing Yugi's face and he flinched.

"W-what are you talking a-a-about...?" he questioned boldly and yet still with fear.

The creature grinned wickedly, showing the many sharp canines the creature possessed and Yugi's mind reflected on the feeling of those exact same canines ripping through him mercilessly on Halloween night. "Why...whether I should change my decision of devouring your sweet little body." Whispered the creature again as he slowly circled around Yugi.

"I mean...you look so wondrously soft, like a little doll. A little doll that could be easily broken by the wisp of wind. But you aren't just any ordinary doll to break under that, oh no. You have a little hidden strength that I can see in your eyes. Like you wish to fight what fate has given you because of your curiosity." The creature chuckled once more.

"But I'll be happy to douse that flame. Onii-chan isn't here to stop me this time so I can do whatever I wish without him around to stop me."

Yugi gasped and tried to run but found he was locked in place just like before. The creature laughed once more with that same chilling tone that sent shivers up his spine and he still struggled, hoping to somehow free himself. But it all proves useless as he felt the tips of the creature's sharp claws dig into his chin, holding him in place. A slick tongue reached out to lick at his lips lightly and he jerked back but only winced as he felt his skin being torn from the claw tips.

A purr was heard and Yugi didn't risk pulling back for the sake of not having huge claw marks across his face that may just appear outside this realistic dream. "So delicious..." The creature whispered again before Yugi yelped as he hit the ground that he really didn't believe to be there, the weight of the creature upon him.

"I just can't resist your sweet little body. Maybe I just won't eat you. Instead, I might just keep you as my little pet here in this world." The creature grinned as he licked at Yugi's cheek lightly, the saliva from his tongue freezing up from the cold air around them. "No..." Yugi pleaded, knowing it would be useless to struggle but he hoped that somehow, he could plea for the creature to release him and send him home. "Oh yes. And tonight, I think I'll have a little taste of what I might be expecting from you."

Yugi continued to plead but they fell on deaf ears as the creature tore away his shirt, leaving a few small welts forming from where his claws nearly caught his skin, just barely. Tears started to coming to his eyes but they only froze into dainty little pearls that hit the ground with a soft clatter as the creature continued with his assault. Yugi, even though he was crying badly, looked up. Surely enough, he was able to get a clearer glimpse of the creature holding him and by the gods, his mind rebelled on him.

Even as fierce and evil he was, he was a gorgeous creature. He was a pure obsidian black dragon, scales as cold as the area around them but his eyes, even with the maliciousness that he always see, they looked so warm that they easily rid of the chill he always felt while he was within this dark world.

He shook his head as these unwanted thoughts came into mind and try begging again. The creature cackled as he looked down to Yugi. "Never. And besides," A rip was heard as Yugi's pants joined his shirt. "Why should I stop when I get such a lovely reaction from you." he whispered, blowing chilled air over his arousal that came to him and Yugi gasped before shuddering in pleasure.

_'No, this is just my body reacting to this sadistic monster...I could never love such a creature. Never...'_ he thought before another wave of pleasure rocketed through his body as that snake like tongue wrapped around his arousal, the slippery muscle squeezing slightly and making him cry out from the overwhelming pleasure.

"See, you can't deny what I give to you so that why I might just keep you alive. I'm sure onii-chan would enjoy your company just as much as I do." he whispered again as he continued.

"Y...gi...Yu...gi...Yugi..."

The creature growled, removing his tongue and looked up. Yugi sighed with relief and wondered who was calling him. He raised a hand and saw he was starting to fade away and thanked the gods that he was leaving this horrible torture. Seeing this, the beast gave a snarl. "No! I'm not done with you yet!" he roared, trying to keep hold of him but he slipped through his grasp as he was embraced into the waking world.

He snarled once more before giving a long, loud, angered wail of losing his prey to the living world. The sound thundered through the dark world as well as Yugi's own, promising that he will once again claim him in the icy grip forever for the satisfaction of himself and his brother.

0

Yugi bolted awake and Sugoroku looked to him with relief. "Oh, Yugi. I was worried about you. I came to check up on you and you were just lying there, so cold and lifeless. I thought you were dead. But you're awake now." The furious cry echoed silently through the room and it brought shivers up and down Yugi's spine when he heard it. He knew that they will come for him soon enough. Either in his dreams that feel like reality or appearing right in his world.

Sugoroku ran a hand through the tri colored locks of Yugi's hair. "Well, you best get dressed now. It's almost time for you to get to school." he spoke before leaving out the room and heading downstairs. Yugi gasped and looked down to see that indeed, his pjs were gone and nearly cried out in horror._'So...everything that happens in that cold place is real...'_ He quickly rose from bed, grabbing his uniform and a change of undergarments before rushing from his room to the bathroom.

_'I have to get to the library. One way or another, I need to find a way to rid myself of these demons.'_

0

"Onii-chan..." Aqua whined as he ran towards Yami. "Onii-chan, I want to appear in our charge's world. I was having some fun before someone woke him." Yami looked to him with cool cerise eyes. "And by fun, I hope you don't mean eating a little portion of him. We don't need anyone finding out about his little affliction and try to get rid of us before we can reveal ourselves to the world that will soon become our permanent home in a few days." he replied.

Aqua shook his head. "No, it wasn't that. It was something more gratifying. I can bet if he taste good outside, he'll taste even better inside and I wanted to find that out but didn't have the chance. Now I'm determined."

Yami gave a small sigh and nodded, also a little curious about Aqua's little proposal.

0

At school, Yugi was still a little terrified about what could happen. He already knew he wasn't safe at home and no one around him was safe at school. He knew he had to do something quickly and when he gets out of school for the day, no matter what, he will go into the library and free himself from this curse. He met up with Diamond and, surprisingly, Ryou at the doorway. Ryou smiled softly, eyes looking to be a little dulled as he waved to Yugi. "Morning, Yugi." he whispered.

"Hi, Ryou. Weren't you still on bed rest?"

"He was but he said he was feeling well enough to come to school today." Diamond replied for him. Yugi only nodded and looked to Ryou once more who looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. He walked over and touched his hand and reeled back at how cold it was. _'He...he can't be the same as me...can he...'_Yugi wondered as he gazed back into Ryou's dulled eyes. Diamond started inside the school and Ryou was about to follow here when Yugi tugged upon his jacket. "Ryou...why are you so cold?" he asked softly.

Ryou's eyes flashed briefly before he gave a small sigh. "Cause...I've been cursed..." he whispered and Yugi gasped. "You too?" Ryou looked to him in surprise. "What do you mean...?"

Yugi looked down, dropping his hand from Ryou's jacket. "I'm the same. I was too curious and went into the forbidden section of the library and read one of the ancient tomes and now I'm cursed with demons in my own shadows ready to either eat me or make me into their pleasure toy." Yugi explained softly. Ryou placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder who slightly flinched as he felt the biting chill from Ryou's hand. "There's only one way how you can stop them, Yugi..."

Yugi's eyes widened with hope. "How? Please, tell me how." Yugi begged.

"You must burn the tome that you read the curse from on Halloween with them in the vicinity. When that is done, they will disappear from our plane and be stuck in their frozen hell for the rest of their lives." he explained before giving a sigh. "It's too late for me though." Yugi was appalled by the news and asked why. "Because...my demon already claimed me and once they do, you can never stop them." He closed his eyes as he recited the story, leading Yugi inside with him.

"These demons that hide within our shadows are sadistic demons called Shadowhearts."

"Shadowhearts?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes. The Shadowhearts are nasty creatures born within a realm called the Dark Realm. They have the power over the chilling shadows that can bring a mortal into their world if bound to them through the words of the curse placed within a tome. Each Shadowheart has a tome and each can be worse than another. The library had access to them from ancient times because that very library is known as the Shadowheart Hollow where all the Shadowheart tomes were placed under lock and key. But now, since the library was filled with normal books over time, the tomes were placed in a faraway area and were cut off as the forbidden area. Every librarian made that an official rule to make sure the Shadowhearts aren't to be freed once more.

"But of course, there are those that are too curious, like you and me, and head back there to see and that's when a tome calls out to us, influencing the person to open and read the pages, setting the curse upon themselves and giving the Shadowhearts a vessel to hide within and free themselves, devouring their host once they are free." he explained as they reached the door to their class. Yugi gulped, mind starting to go into a panic fit. Ryou saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder once more despite the chill. "Don't worry, Yugi, you'll be free soon enough. Unlike me."

"What about you? Why can't you free yourself?" Yugi asked. Ryou looked up, swiping a frozen tear away. "Because my demon claimed me before I could even get the chance to realize the curse was on me." Yugi frowned and moved to hug his friend, not caring about the chill over him. "How did it happen?"

"It happened on the night after I was forced out the library for reading the tome..."

-Flashback-

After running home, Ryou slammed the door closed, glad that Diamond was still out for the moment. He took a deep breath, placing a hand over his racing heart. "There are no such things as curses. I know it isn't true." he whispered to himself as he moved his back from the door and started walking when he saw the oddity that was his shadow. The light was facing him but his shadow was right there before him as if there was light behind him. He started to panic, believing in the words of the librarian but shook his head, denying it once more.

He fixed dinner for himself and left some out for Diamond when she returned home and got his shower before donning his pjs and went to bed. The slithery, chilling shadows wrapped around him, engulfing his mind and bringing him in the Dark Realm.

When he bolted up, he didn't know where he was, only the freezing chill around him and immense mass of darkness. He heard a dark chuckle from somewhere in the mass abyss around him and started shaking with fear. "W-whose there?" he called.

"Why, your worst nightmare." The voice cackled as he felt someone grasp his chin and he flinched at the immense cold he felt from that hand. "W-w-w-who are y-y-you?" Ryou whispered, looking up into the dark brown eyes flecked with crimson. "My name is of no importance now. Just that you need to know that I'm a Shadowheart and as most, I would make you into a tasty little meal but I don't want to now. You're mine and you will be staying with me forever." Ryou gasped and tried to pull away.

"But how...and why? Answer me!"

Bakura smirked, showing his face from the shade of the darkness. "Because, you are a beautiful little specimen and as a thief in the Shadowheart community, I would hate to lose such a precious treasure." he whispered.

-End Flashback-

"And how they claim you is by freezing your soul and binding it with their own. That's why I will always be so cold and never be warm again." Ryou finished and Yugi nearly cried for the fate of his friend. And he knew that if the demons in his shadows don't eat him, he will turn out to be the same. _'But thanks to Ryou, I now have the way to seal them off forever.'_ Even if the rational part of his mind thought it was cruel to trap them forever in their realm, it was for the best.

0

At lunch, Yugi avoided sitting at the cherry blossom tree after what happened before but still went outside to eat so he wouldn't put anyone's lives in jeopardy. As he was eating, he didn't notice his shadow moving on its own, splitting away from him and becoming a portal where the two demons hidden within rose up from. Aqua gave a chuckle and blew a gust of cold air upon the back of Yugi's neck.

Yugi nearly brushed it off as a wisp of wind of he didn't feel his surrounding chilling around him, frost gathering upon the table, grass and trees about him and shakily turned to see his nightmare standing before him. Aqua had a malicious grin upon his face as he looked almost hungrily to Yugi.

Yami was silent beside him but he too had the same look of hunger in the depths of those cold cerise eyes.

"Well, well. Filling yourself up for our future meal?" Aqua murmured with a sadistic grin. "N-no. Please...go away..." Yugi whispered, ready to bolt when needed. "Aw, but why would I do that? I brought onii-chan with me to test something that might determine your future." spoke Aqua as he started for Yugi and Yugi did as his mind suggested and ran off. Yami smirked. "I just love a good chase. Come on, otouto." Yami whispered as two large black wings sprouted from his back, tearing the fabric as he jumped into the air and went after Yugi. Aqua grinned and did the same, following behind Yami.

Yugi continued to run, knowing it was impossible to run into the school with the Shadowhearts chasing after him. This was his burden to bear and he wasn't going to let anyone be in danger because of him. He gasped, though, when he saw Myrrh walking out from the cafeteria, calling his name. Aqua stopped and listened closely and when he determined it was a female, he growled. "No one is taking my treat from onii-chan and I." he growled as he turned and flew back. "No!" Yugi cried, dodging a swoop from Yami and running after Aqua.

Myrrh was still calling for him, never noticing the danger coming at high speed for her. "Stop! Please, stop it! I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her!" Yugi cried, falling to his knees but his words halted Aqua's assault as he turned back to look to him, grinning. "Anything, huh? Well then, I guess we'll continue with what I started before but due to limited time since our time is not quite here yet, we'll make this quick." he spoke as he turned tail and flew over to Yugi, grabbing him by the shoulders and took him upon the roof of the school building, Yami right behind him.

0

Yugi felt disgusted with himself. Luckily, they didn't go far with their test and got their answer. "He's like ambrosia. We must keep him, onii-chan." Aqua said gleefully, licking at the tasty treat. Yami nodded in agreement. "I think we might do that." He walked over to Yugi and lifted him up by his chin. "Besides, if he liked this, maybe he might have a spot in his sweet little heart to love us." Yugi growled and slapped his hand away. "Never!" he denied and Yami chuckled before pinning him down on the roof, face only inches from his.

"No matter what you say little one, your fate has been sealed because you answered our call and we actually couldn't wish for anyone better. Everything about you is sweet and we're not going to lose that. This time, we just had a taste of your pre-essence but we'll get your lovely essence soon enough so be prepared, my sweet." He ran a tip of his claw down Yugi's face. "Cause we will return." He stood and nodded to Aqua and they both started to sink back into the shadows that tied itself with Yugi once more.

"Ah yes, and try not to deny yourself sleep. You don't want a repeat of last time, little vessel." Aqua's voice rang about him with a short cackle before everything was silent once more. Yugi gave another sigh and willed himself for the rest of the day and stood, buckling his pants once more before heading downstairs, knowing he had to go and see Myrrh before she had a panic attack with him being missing.

0

Zypher: Wow, sadistic fluff indeed. Or just sadistic in general. Or even a sadistic lime. Why and I saying sadistic so much? -chuckles- Well, other than that, I hope that you did enjoy this chapter. And don't worry, we'll get to the actual romance soon enough. You'll see how by Halloween. I'm so, so evil but at least I'm getting out these chapters fast enough so I might actually have the final one out on Halloween.

Well, I shall see you all soon with another chapter since I might have one more before the final chapter even though it was originally going to be four but you're all special so you get another chapter for free. -smiles and waves- See ya soon.


	4. Change of Tune

Zypher: Ah hoy hoy, people! I'm back with another chapter for you all. Glad you enjoyed the last one so I present to you another chapter to fill ya in before the great finale. Enjoy as always.

0

Curse of the Shadowheart

Chapter 4

0

The school day ended with the final bell and Myrrh was on her way to the library, needing to do a research project and didn't have time to head to the library in school. When she got there, she quickly walked over to the section she needed to get her info from and sat down at a table. It was about an hour or so when she got done getting everything she needed for her project and was about to leave when she looked towards the forbidden section of the library. She knew it was off limits but her subconscious was telling her that someone was calling out to her. But it wasn't malicious in the least; it was a cry for help.

Taking a glance around to see if the librarian was walking around, she placed her books down on the table and walked towards the forbidden section. She walked into the aisle and looked at all the ancient tomes that rested there, collecting dust. She came upon one where the feeling was the strongest and picked it up, leaving out the section and back over to the table where her stuff rested. She placed the ancient book tentatively on the table and sat down, looking to it with a little caution but didn't ignore the call as she opened the book and started to read the ancient language more fluently than she thought possible since she never seen nor heard of it.

As she read the words of the cursed, the spirit within started to bind to her shadow and once she was done with that particular part, she was given a Shadowheart. She never noticed and thinking she read enough, she closed the book and placed it back before the librarian noticed her with it. She quickly gathered her books and started for home. Greeting her mother as she walked inside, she headed upstairs and dumped her schoolbag onto her bed before stretching a bit. As she went to get something from under her bed, that's when she saw it. Her shadow was a lot darker than normally and she gasped, falling back as tendrils rose up to engulf her mind in the frigid darkness that belongs to the long dead race of the Shadowhearts.

Inside, she gasped, feeling like she couldn't breathe with the vice around her chest. But soon, the seemingly invisible pressure disappeared and she came face to face with a creature that looked almost like her. "W...Who are you...?" Myrrh whispered softly, afraid of where she was and who this creature before her was. "I'm Chavi. A Shadowheart creature that you freed from the tome you read." she replied. Myrrh nodded slowly before looking around the Dark Realm. "So...why am I here? And why is it so cold?"

"Because, this is the Dark Realm. A realm that is owned by all Shadowhearts who are sadistic demons by nature but I seemed to be one in many who is actually kind. And you're here because I need your help." Myrrh nodded again. "And what do you need my help with?"

"I need you to help me locate a boy who has read a tome from the Shadowheart library that contained two of the worse demons in our kind..."

0

Yugi gave a sigh of relief as he walked inside the house after the agonizing day at school. The little excursion at lunch still left him in shivers but he wasn't going to let the demons get the best of him now that he knew what to do. The problem still was getting into the library without being run out by the librarian to get the book and get back out with it before next week. And the worst case scenario in mind is making sure that Yami or Aqua doesn't know of him getting their tome to burn it that night when they make their appearance outside their world to plan to make their permanent home with him.

He looked up when he heard the phone rang and went to answer it. "Moshi moshi, Motou residence." he greeted. "Yugi, it's me. I need to ask you something." Myrrh's voice floated through the receiver.

"Ok, what is it?" he asked.

"Did you read any strange books lately?"

"Well, I did read some sort of ancient tome from the library but never finished it before I was ran out by the librarian." he replied, not mentioning the fact that because of it, he now had demons ready to either eat him up or make him into their personal pleasure slave. It was silent for a moment before a new voice came over the line. "Yugi...you must come over here now. I have something I wish to speak to you about." The person spoke.

"Who are you?"

"All will be said in due time." The line went dead and he looked to it before placing the phone back and headed off, telling his grandfather he was going to visit Myrrh.

Once he reached Myrrh's home, he knocked on the door and a girl that looked like Myrrh but he could tell it wasn't her that opened the door. "Come in and sit down in the living room." she spoke. He nodded and walked past her, feeling coldness brush against him and immediately thought of her to be another Shadowheart. When he sat down, he saw the girl walk in and sat in another chair across from him. "Now, I know you felt something from me and yes, I am a Shadowheart."

Yugi's eyes widened at this. "No...Myrrh can't be possessed by you...all of you are evil!" he cried.

"Easy, boy. I haven't hurt her and I never will. Unlike the rest of my kind, I'm the only one you'll probably see that is this nice." Yugi only nodded and let her continue. "Anyways, I'm Chavi and I need to know what Shadowhearts are living within your shadows." she said, getting right to the point. "Well, I don't know their names but one resembles me only with sharper features and cerise eyes and the other is a black dragon with crimson eyes." After he was done, Chavi looked down. "Just as I feared. You are possessed by two of the most sadistic demons in our kind. Yami and Aqua. They are the kings of our race and possibly just as bad as they could ever be from the past." she whispered and Yugi looked scared.

"What...what did they do before...?" he asked quietly.

"Terrible, unspeakable things that should not be repeated. But I'll tell you this, they are possessive creatures and won't hesitate to kill to get what they want. I can see just by your looks that you would be something they will want to keep forever. So you're safe from one fate but not from this. You must get their tome and burn it that night because I know one thing; you fear them now, correct?" He nodded. "Then be wary. If they feel the need to, they will change your look upon them and make you think you can be safe around them. And when that happens, you will be trapped in their craftily weaved web and never escape." Yugi nodded once more and stood, bowing to her.

"Thank you, Chavi. If you didn't give me this warning, I could see this happening to me before Halloween when they appear." Yugi whispered and she smiled, nodding. "Just do all of us kind Shadowhearts and seal them away for good. More will soon be free and as long as they don't have a king, this world will never be taken over as I can imagine if they get their way." Yugi nodded once more.

"And if you're ever drawn into the Dark Realm again, challenge them to a game of wits and magic. They'll grant you magic temporarily and if you can defeat them, well, I won't know the results since they never lost before but with you, you might just have a chance. Don't let them keep you in fear for you are the sole person that will save the entire world from the Shadowhearts."

Yugi nodded once more, seeing that he was the only person stand between the world being safe and the world becoming the next realm for the Shadowhearts. As he left the house, giving a wave to Chavi before closing the door behind him, he gave a groan. "Why does my curiosity get me into such a predicament?" he questioned himself.

He headed back home after trying his hand at going to get the tome but with no luck since the librarian shooed him out before he could step foot through the doors and headed up to his room to rest a bit. Of course, he braced himself as he saw his shadow starting to shift and spasm, just showing that he was about to be taken to the Dark Realm._'Hopefully what Chavi told me is going to help me keep them off my tail for a while until I get that tome.'_ he thought as his lost consciousness and was brought into their world.

Aqua grinned as Yugi was bound before him and Yami and licked at his canines. "Welcome back, little sweet. We were getting bored so we decided to bring you here for another dessert round." Yugi gave them a glare, showing his defiance. "Well, this time I'm not going to be submissive to you two." Yugi growled and Aqua chuckled. "Well, looky here, onii-chan. He's trying to be brave against us." Yami gave a small chuckle of his own. Yugi's eyes narrowed again.

"Yeah, laugh it up but I mean it. And just to prove it, I'm challenging you to a match of wits." They stopped their chuckling and looked to him. "So, you're really up to it, hmm?" Yami gave another small chuckle as he walked over to Yugi, releasing him from the bonds that always trapped him when he entered the Dark Realm and took his chin in his hands. "Well then, your challenge is accepted. And to make it fair, here are some magic abilities. Better learn how to control them fast cause we won't stop for you to learn the ropes here."

Yugi felt the rush of just a portion of Yami's magic run through him and Yami let him go as he backed up. He nodded over to Aqua to give the rules and he grinned as he nodded and stepped forward to face Yugi. "Well then, the rules are simple. Rule one, nothing inanimate. Just animals. Rule two, no disappearing. Rule three, nothing imaginary like pink dragons or griffins or something like that." he recited and Yugi gave a snort. "And to add a rule cause I have a feeling something fishy is going on, rule four, no cheating."

Aqua gave a huff. "Fine, fine. No cheating." he spoke before giving a twirl of a claw. "Now turn that cute little tush around and we'll get started." Yugi bristled at that but did as he was told.

-Zypher: Now, as a quick note from me, I've been watching clips from Sword in the Stone, which I don't own, so you will find this next scene very familiar and yet different cause I'm gonna have fun with it in my crazy yearly Halloween story-

"Alright now. Now prepare yourself and start marching as I count our paces." Aqua said and Yugi nodded and Yugi started walking off but as he did so, he never noticed the two disappearing until he heard their dark chuckle and turned to see them gone. "Why those little..." he bristled again and continued to try and spot them around. He didn't see the gleaming eyes behind him as Aqua, now in the form of a crocodile sneak up behind him. Hearing the hissing bellow, though, cause Yugi to turn and gasped. "Heh heh, got you now." he cackled as he made a move to bite him.

Yugi quickly tried to activate the magic given to him and it worked, changing him into a tiny turtle and was saved from being crushed in Aqua's jaws. He chuckled as he opened his snout, reaching in to grab Yugi and he took the time to bite him, causing him to yelp in pain, shaking his hand to dislodge him and when he did, unfortunately, he was tossed on his back. After getting over the pain, he grinned and started for him. Yugi struggled to get back up and when he did, he started staggering off, knowing he was too slow to escape the oncoming demon.

_'Ok, turtle not the best thing when you got a croc on our tail. Come on, I need something faster...'_ Yugi thought before the magic worked again and he changed into a hare and he gave smile of triumph and was ready to hop off but Aqua caught his tail, just barely getting a hold of him but pretty much took all the fur from his tail with that maneuver. Yugi stopped and wagged his missing tail and sent a glare at Aqua who was grinning. He stomped back over to Aqua and tried to free the fluff that was once his tail.

The two had a mock tug-o-war before Aqua shifted into a fox and with a cackle, started chasing after Yugi once more. While running, he realized that the area shifted into that of a swamp, which he thought was most befitting for them, and quickly dashed into the trunk of a fallen tree with Aqua following. "You can't escape me, little rabbit!" he cackled but gave an oof as he hit the end of the trail. "Ugh. Now where did you go, little rabbit? You know you shouldn't disappear from me." Yugi gave a tiny sigh as he crawled out from a hole in the trunk of the tree as a small caterpillar. "Hey...there you are, onii-chan! Help me find our little vessel!"

"You lost him already?" The other questioned as he peered through the hole in the trunk. "Ah, there he is." he whispered and Yugi gulped and didn't have time to switch into something else as Yami ran out, now a rooster and looking ready to eat him for sure. "And to think, I was going to actually let you live but you just look so scrumptious right now." With a titter, he jumped up, grabbing Yugi but only by so much, trying to tug him down from the branch he was holding onto tightly. "Let...go!" Yugi hissed and yelped as Yami lost his grip on him and he went flying. Aqua came out as well and grinned.

"He's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He said, running across the ground, waiting for Yugi to fall. As he did, he knew he was pretty much dead if he land as the animal he was in and quickly changed size, becoming a walrus and Aqua gaped. "Let's move!" he screeched but they both couldn't move in time and was crushed. Yugi looked down and hoped that the game was over now.

But he felt movement from beneath and was being lifted from the ground as Aqua shifted into an elephant. He grabbed Yugi by his thin neck and snarled. "So, you want to play rough, hmm? I'll show you rough!" he hissed. _'Maybe, even as a demon, he will still have the fear of a real elephant.'_ Yugi thought and shifted into a mouse.

Aqua bristled before screeching and ran off, dropping Yugi. Yugi, loving this little bout of fun, chased after the frightened demon in the guise of an elephant. Aqua glowered. "Onii-chan?! Help me out here!" Yami appeared as Aqua ran by and tsked. "That's what you get for turning into an elephant." he whispered before shifting into a black tiger and roared. Yugi halted his chased and squeaked before running off with Yami chasing after him.

Yami gave another roar as he leapt for him and Yugi looked around before diving into a hole before impact. Yami stood and peered into the hole just as Yugi popped out from another that was nearby. He snuck over to Yami's tail and took it in his tiny paws and was ready to bite down when he heard a rattle. He looked to the newly shifted tail, seeing that Yami shifted into a bigger than normal, black and gold diamondback rattlesnake.

"Ah, ah, little one." he hissed and struck out to bite Yugi. Thinking quickly, he lifted up the tail he was holding and Yami bit down on it. He yelped, curling up from the pain of biting himself, hissing in disdain. Yugi dashed away but bumped into Aqua's leg and looked up, seeing him grin down with the sharp fangs of a lion. "Hope you didn't forget about me, my little treat." Aqua gave a snarl, reaching down to bite him but dodged to the side.

This little ploy continued until Yugi dashing off again, Aqua chasing behind him. Yami slithered forward and was ready to do the same and Yugi looked between the two incoming demons and dashed into the hole that was right before him, causing the two to bump heads.

"OW!" They both screamed and started bicker with one another. Inside the little networking of tunnels, Yugi laughed to himself. "Well, as least they won't acknowledge me and probably think I'm long gone."

"Actually, we're not done here quite yet until you're in one of our bellies!" Aqua hissed, now an Egyptian cobra and slithered after Yugi who ran off through the tunnels. "You just wait, I'll grab you yet!" Aqua snarled. Yugi came out of another opening and knowing he had to be quick before Yami showed himself, he spotted the large rock sitting beside him and pushed it over the hole. "I almost have you...!" Teeth rattling, Aqua's head collided with the rock and dazed, he disappeared back into the hole he came from.

"Ok, one down. One more to go." Yugi whispered to himself as he looked around for Yami. He heard a predatory bird's cry and gasped as he looked up, seeing Yami as a hawk swooping down at him. He ducked the first swipe and started running again as Yami came in for another swoop. Yugi continued to dodge before shifting into an eagle and took for the air as well. Yami smirked as he followed Yugi through the air. Knowing it would be nearly impossible to get Yami off his tail, he dive-bombed towards the ground and like he hoped, Yami followed.

_'Come on...just a little more...'_ Yugi thought as the ground came closer and closer. And just an inch before he could hit it, he quickly leveled himself to avoid hitting the ground but that didn't bode the same result for Yami as he gave a squawk as he impacted the ground. Yugi sighed, panting harshly as he landed on the ground and smiled. He was thinking to himself that he hopefully KOed both of the demons. But luck wasn't on his side as he didn't noticed he landed beside a hole and Aqua was slithering out of it, grinning as he was ready to attack again.

Yugi quickly turned to see him there and fluttered into the air, dodging the attack and landed again, shifting into a crab and Aqua gaped as he ducked into the hole again to avoid Yugi's snapping claws. Just to spite him, he came back up and dodged each snap Yugi made until something much harder came up and Yugi, still ready to snap Aqua's head clean off, was rattled by the horn of the bull Aqua shifted into as he emerged from the ground.

"Little treat, you shall learn what happens when you mess with the bull." he whispered as he turned, charging at a nearby tree. "You get the horns!" Yugi still hung on, trying to come up with something quickly and soon started hopping back along Aqua's head and over his back before impact and Aqua gave a snort as his horns lodged into the tree. He tried to back up and then realized that he was stuck. "What the...? Get me outta this tree!" he snarled as he tried valiantly to free himself.

"Alright, let me help you with that." Yugi spoke as he shifted into a ram and was ready to charge if he didn't hear something charging right behind him. He turned, seeing Yami there as a rhino and gasped before getting an idea and ran from him, deliberately charging at Aqua at the same time. "Hey! _**Hey!**_ Don't you dare!" he hissed as he still tried to tug himself free. "Oh, don't worry. I won't do anything." Yugi quipped and dodged out the way, leaving Yami to ram himself into Aqua's behind, knocking them both off the unstable edge along with the tree and part of the ground.

"But he will!"

Yugi walked over and peered over the edge. Not seeing them reappear made him smirk. "Guess I out bested you two." he whispered as he walked off. But a disturbance in the water said otherwise. He turned just in time to see them appear again, only more deadly than usual. "You little cheat! You said no dragons!" Yugi cried as he looked to the two huge black, fire breathing dragons. Aqua smirked. "Yes but did I say anything about being a black dragon? Did I?" he hissed, spewing flames with each word and Yugi trotted off before he was burned to a crisp. He continued to run, dodging flames and quickly switching into a mouse again, he ducked away into the nearest hole.

Yami looked to it before blowing a stream of fire into the hole, making Yugi give a cry as he came out of another hole, tail scorched and Aqua grab hold of him. He gave a laugh, holding his hands up in triumph. "We got him, onii-chan!" Yami walked over and smirked. "Indeed we do." Aqua nodded again and opened his hands only to see him gone.

"Wha...he's gone! Where is he?!" he hissed, looking around. "Why, I'm a very tiny animal. Something you Shadowhearts probably never had to deal with if you're as immortal as I think you are. I've became a germ, a common cold germ and you both caught me!" Yugi's voice rang.

"What?!" They both screeched. "Yep." A soft chuckle was heard. "Shouldn't take long for the symptoms to affect you two so I guess I win this little game that almost got me killed." he spoke and soon, a sneeze came from Aqua as he rubbing his nose. "Damn you, little treat." he hissed, sneezing again. Yami gave some violent coughing, spewing out flames as well, before chuckling. "Ah, you may have won this and left us bedridden but we'll be back on our feet soon enough. And when we are, you shall come into our dark world. Your talents shouldn't be wasted any longer." he whispered as he waved a claw and Yugi was standing before them, magic gone.

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he looked to them. "I like to see you try. You won't claim me. Besides, you two change your tune a lot and whether it is to eat me or make me your slave, you won't have the pleasure of either!" Aqua gave another laugh before coughing. "Yes, but you should be happy we change our minds so often. If not, you would end up with the fate that was designated to you when you read the tome with our spirits within. You may think you're safe now but we will always come back." Aqua whispered before the Dark Realm disappeared, sending Yugi back to his world.

Yugi gave a sigh and collapsed onto his bed. "Day after day, they get tougher and tougher to deal with." he gave a small sigh. "Let's just hope I get that tome before they try something new."

0

A few days went by before it hit Saturday and Yugi heard nothing else from Yami or Aqua so he was glad for that. He still attempted to get inside the library to get the tome but he was only so close one day before he was chased out. Knowing that the only possible way how he could get it was to ask for help. He trusted Diamond more than anything but that would mean he would have to tell her what happened. So now, Yugi waited for her in front of Burger World and hope she wouldn't freak out from the information he was about to tell her. When she arrived, she gave a smile to Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi. What do you need me for so early?" she asked. "Ok, this might sound a little weird to you but I really need your help." Yugi murmured as he led Diamond towards the library, telling her his story about what happened to him the past few days. When they reached the library, she was in awe. "I can't believe all of this happened to you, Yugi. And that librarian sure isn't making it any easier for you."

"You're _so_ right about that." He looked to the looming building and then back to Diamond. "Ready?" She nodded. "Ok then. It's all the way in the forbidden section. Look for the book with the golden Eye of Ra on it. That's the one I remember reading." Yugi said and she nodded before walking inside. Yugi sat upon the steps of the library, waiting for her to come back. It was about five minutes before she was rushed out the library by the librarian and she glowered at the old woman before walking down to Yugi. He stood up quickly, looking at her with hope.

"Did you get it?"

She smiled and reached into her messenger bag, taking out the withered old tome. "Got it." Yugi praised the gods for such luck and took the tome from her, giving her a hug afterwards. "Thank you so much, Diamond!" he cried before he headed on home and Diamond did the same, shaking off the eerie feeling she got while she was in the forbidden section...as if something or someone was calling out to her.

0

When he got home, he hid the book away so if Yami or Aqua tries to make another appearance, they won't know he had the tome and planned to be rid of them for good on Halloween night. _'And then this nightmare will be over...'_ he thought. What he didn't notice is that a shadow slipped from his own and disappeared from the room. He was just about to lie down when he heard sniffling and stood to see what it was.

He knew it definitely wasn't his grandfather and he would never believe the Shadowheart demons to have a heart or emotions other that sadism and lust. He continued to walk until he reached the end of the dark hallway and saw something there. He recognized the silhouette well and growled. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Aqua was sitting there, sniffling lightly as he turned to Yugi, looking nothing like he usually would. "Yugi...Yugi-chan. Onii-chan was mean to me." he whimpered. Yugi wasn't going to fall for the trick as he crossed his arms. "And why should I believe that? You two are one in the same so I know neither of you would hurt one another." Aqua sniffled again, rubbing at his eyes filled with tears.

"But he did. And I have proof." he whispered as he raised his arm to show the large gash that marred it and was still bleeding heavily. Yugi gasped, losing all reason to not believe him and ran over to his side, helping him up and taking him over to the bathroom.

Aqua's inner mind gave a devious smirk. _'Hook, line and sinker...you're mine now, little morsel.'_ he thought as he sat down per Yugi's request as he got bandages and some ointment. He quickly wrapped up the wound after placing a light dab of ointment over the gash mark. "So, how did this happen?" Yugi questioned.

"It was all so sudden. I just can't repeat what happened but when I awoke, he was gone and I had this gash on my arm. I came out here so I wouldn't have to deal with any more attacks. Please, let me stay with you, Yugi-chan..." he whimpered. Yugi mulled over the decision, knowing that he still couldn't trust the demon with an inch of his life but also knew the kindness in his heart couldn't let him go back just to be whipped by his brother. He gave a sigh and a silent prayer that he wouldn't get killed and nodded. "Alright, you can stay here but you better not try anything funny."

Aqua smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thank you, Yugi-chan." he whispered, grinning darkly as Yugi turned his back to him.

So now, here was Yugi, taking care of Aqua and keeping an eye to make sure it all wasn't a trick. But nothing was hinted so slowly, he started to believe the demon's problem and let him continue to stay. It was only a few days left till Halloween and Yugi made sure to have hidden the book well before he left out for school, giving a wave to Aqua who sat in the living room, watching TV.

He waved back and once the door was shut, he smirked. "Alright, onii-chan, you can come out now." he whispered and soon, another form appeared from behind the couch. "Well, it was easier than I would've expected. Even if he doesn't like us, he can't turn a blind eye to someone's injury." Yami said with a soft chuckle.

"Yes. I think it was a little much but one way or another, I'm not going to let him destroy us." Aqua clenched a fist tightly, causing blood to spill onto the floor. "Willing or not, he will be ours forever."

0

The school day went by relatively fast and Yugi headed straight home after saying goodbye to his friends. He still didn't trust Aqua wholly and he didn't to risk him finding the book while he was gone. He entered the house to see that Aqua was asleep upon the couch and gave a very tiny smile at the seemingly serene picture. _'Ugh, I can't think that way. He's still a pain and I'll be rid of him soon enough.'_ Yugi thought as he slipped past the sleeping demon to head to the kitchen only to be stopped by his quiet voice.

"Yugi-chan..." he whispered as he woke up, looking to the diminutive teen. "What is it?"

"...Can I get a drink, please?"

Yugi gave a little sigh. "Sure. What do you want?" Aqua waved him over and Yugi did so. He knelt down beside the couch and Aqua took hold of his arm. "Hey! Let go!" he shouted. "Don't worry. It won't hurt you at all." whispered Aqua as he brought him closer. "No! I'm not letting you drink my blood!" But his protests died as Aqua bit down right on the main artery upon his neck. And he realized, it wasn't painful at all. It was still an odd feeling to feel the blood leaving him but there wasn't a sliver of pain as Aqua fed from him. It actually felt...pleasurable to the teen.

_'No, no, no! I can't think that way! I don't like him and I never will!'_ Yugi thought but most of his thoughts were already jumbled from the emotions coursing through his heart and mind. Soon, Aqua let him go and smiled. "Thanks, Yugi-chan..." he whispered again before going back to sleep after giving a small lick over the wound to rid of it from his porcelain skin.

Yugi touched the spot slightly, feeling a chill from the lick and shivered slightly as he continued back on his original path into the kitchen. "This is getting to be too much. At first, him and his brother were as sadistic far past any insane killer and now, when I invite one here, he's being all sweet and not as evil as I've seen him before. But it has to be an act. Nothing more than an act like Chavi told me." said Yugi to himself as he got himself his own drink and headed up to his room with his schoolbag in hand. When he was in his room, he shut the door behind him and sat down at his desk, getting to work on the mounds of homework he gotten from his teachers today.

It was about an hour into his work where a shadow slipped underneath his door, reforming into Aqua who smirked deviously at Yugi's back as he walked over to the younger with silent footfalls. Yugi still didn't notice him, not even the increasing chill as his frigid form came closer and closer. He then shivered, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he turned only to be swept into Aqua's chilling arms. "Let go! You're freezing!" Yugi cried. "But I don't want to let you go, Yugi-chan." replied Aqua as he went to sit on Yugi's bed.

"Well, I still have homework to do and I want to get it finished. Now let go and head back downstairs." Yugi protested. Aqua shook his head and he held onto Yugi tighter. "Why let you go? I love you too much to do that." At those words, Yugi stopped struggling and sent a glance to Aqua. "You don't mean that...I know you don't..." Yugi whispered. Aqua pouted. "But I do. We did change your fate from becoming a feast to us." Yugi growled.

"But in turn, you two want me to be nothing but your toy!" he hissed.

"But...we don't want you to think like that. We don't want you as a toy. Things won't be fun if we make you like that." Yugi finally slipped from Aqua's grip and backed away from him. "Yeah but I don't want anything to do with you or your brother. I wish I never have read that tome. I would've been free from you two and would've lived my life normally as I have been before you two showed." Aqua looked down in silence and Yugi waited for a response and never got one. He only shrugged and returned back to his work as Aqua got up and returned downstairs. Lying on the couch was where Yami found him when he made another appearance. "So, Aqua, how is it progressing?" he questioned.

"Not so good...Yugi doesn't want anything to do with us. Even more so than we thought." he whispered. "Really? What did he say?" Aqua recited what Yugi told him earlier and Yami frowned. "You're right. That was harsh. There's no possible chance to change his reasoning but we're not going to give up. On Halloween, we will claim him, otouto. Just give it time. I'm leaving it up to you to make sure he doesn't aim for the ritual that will seal us forever in the Dark Realm." Yami said and Aqua gave a nod before Yami disappeared. Yugi was finally done and walked downstairs to fetch him some dinner since his grandfather was out for the night and looked over to where Aqua rested.

His heart was telling him that the words he spoke were a little harsh to the demon and wondered if he should apologize. _'But that isn't going to change anything. He and his brother are still out to get me. There's no way they could love me with how sadistic they act towards me.'_ Yugi thought as he continued on his way into the kitchen. After fetching his drink, he walked back through the living room and stopped when he heard Aqua calling his name again. "What now?" Yugi questioned as he looked to the couch.

"Yugi-chan...Do you really hate us that much...?" he asked softly.

The question actually caught the boy by surprise. He should've known the answer easily but saying it while the other sound as if he was really heartbroken about the situation made him think otherwise. When he didn't answer, Aqua gave a small sigh. "I...I understand...we caused so much trouble for you, that gives you all the more reason to hate us." he whispered again as he stood. "I'll...I'll leave you alone now. Til Halloween, Yugi-chan." Aqua walked over to Yugi's shadow and started to sink within it. "No! Wait!" Yugi called but it was too late for he was back in the Dark Realm. He only looked to the shadow that Aqua disappeared into and tangled his hands in his hair.

"Augh! Why do I feel this way?! They were ready to kill me at first! Now they want me for their toy and now he's being nice to feeling heartbroken! Why are things becoming so confusing now?!" Yugi cried. He knew what he had to do to get rid of them but the problem was...

...could he do it?

0

Zypher: There. And that's the end of this extremely long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I shall get to work on the finale for this story and have it ready for you by Halloween. See ya soon.


	5. Freedom

Zypher: And here we are at last, the final chapter to Curse of the Shadowheart. I hope you all have enjoyed this year's Halloween story and will love the final chapter to your heart's content. Now, let finish this story off with a bang!

0

Curse of the Shadowheart

Chapter 5

0

Yugi's mind was in a wreck. He didn't know what to believe now. Ever since Aqua's leave three days before, everything was pretty much peaceful. He wasn't dragged into the Dark Realm at any time so he actually slept peacefully but even in his sleep he didn't have pleasant dreams. He wanted to see them again as shocking as it was to his rational mind but didn't know of a way to contact them without any connection to the Dark Realm.

"I have to see them. Just this once. I...I need to see if Aqua's alright." Yugi spoke quietly to himself, looking at the tome that would free him. Silently, he opened and skimmed through the pages, looking for anything that would help him get to the Dark Realm without the assistance of the freezing shadows that brought his consciousness to the Dark Realm. "There." he whispered, finding an incantation that would lead him to the Dark Realm. But the saddening part was that he only had so much time to stay there so he had to make his search quick and pray that he could locate Yami or Aqua.

_"O shadows that freeze the soul and mind__  
__Bring my soul into your cold embrace_  
_Send me into the world covered in darkness_  
_And locate the creatures hiding within"_

It was silent within the room before shadows starting coming out from every available source within the room. From under the bed, the shadows casted by the glow of the lamp, everything came and engulfed Yugi, frigid as the shadows used by Yami and Aqua but with the many times he was pulled in before, this was nothing different. When he felt his feet land on the ground covered in smoky darkness, he looked around. "They have to be here somewhere but the problem is where? This place has to be huge and endless." he whispered before he started on his trek to locate one of the two demons hiding somewhere in the Dark Realm.

0

Aqua lied on his bed in his room; the gash that fooled Yugi gone like it was never there. "Is it possible...that a creature of such purity would dare give his heart to us...?" he wondered softly. He shook his head in defiance, sitting up. "He would never do such a thing. He despises us enough as it is." He gave a sigh and lie back down once more. "But I can't stop thinking about the choices. Could we possibly have a chance with such beauty?" He gave another sigh. "Probably not." From then on, he lied there in silence before he felt a disturbance within the shadows. He sat up, holding out a hand where a bird of shadows appeared.

"What is wrong, Ikuzo?"

The bird cawed and Aqua nodded, his eyes widening at the message. _'But why...?'_ he thought as he let Ikuzo to lead him to the location of the disturbance. _'Why would Yugi be here...?'_

0

Yugi gave a groan, collapsing to the ground. "Why does this place have to be so huge? I'll never find them before the spell takes me back." he whispered quietly before looking up, hearing the fluttering of wings coming towards him and soon saw Aqua landing a few paces away from him. "What are you doing here?" he questioned. Yugi stood once more, looking Aqua straight in the eyes. "I...I wanted to see you...to see if you were alright..." he replied.

Aqua gave a chuckle. "Really? You expect me to believe that after what you told me? After denying my proclamation of love that wasn't farce? Little one, you barely want anything to do with us. When the night of Halloween arrives, we'll free ourselves and then be on our merry way out of your life to find some backwash town to live in with weak, unkempt mortals to feed ourselves with." He then gave a light sigh.

"Of course, nothing will ever come close to the sweet taste of your blood and nectar but I guess that's the price we'll have to pay to keep away from you." he spoke, walking off. "Wait! Please! Listen to me!" Yugi cried and he stopped once more. He turned to glance back at Yugi. "What is it now?" he demanded. Yugi quickly ran over to him, taking hold of his arms, despite his frigid scales, and didn't let go even with the feeling of the cold burning at his palms. "Please, don't leave me...I don't want you to leave me. At first you were evil, ready to feast on my body, mind and soul and you still were, even in the challenge we had. But after that day when I was willing to take care of you, you showed me a side I would've never expected from you." he gave a shallow breath and looked into Aqua's eyes.

"Please...just stay with me and I'll give you whatever you want..."

Aqua looked to him with silence and Yugi waited for his answer. Aqua took a breath before removing Yugi away from him. "Don't make promises you're not planning to keep." With that, Aqua called upon the shadows and Yugi gave a cry as he was sent back to his own world. He landed on his bed where the shadow expelled him before disappearing back into their original locations, never to be disturbed again. Tears started to come to the young boy's eyes and he wiped them away furiously.

_'How can I make them understand?'_ he thought.

/Why do you even want to deal with them? Don't you remember what they were planning to do to you?/ His conscious spoke.

_'But they've changed...'_

/Changed?! They're demons. Predators that feast on mortal flesh. Nothing will change about them.../

_'I...I don't care anymore...even after the trouble I went through before, I...I...I love them...'_ he thought in realization.

"And I have to make them understand before they leave me for good..." Yugi whispered.

0

"Does he really think I would believe such blasphemy? 'Give you what you want?' Pah!" Aqua hissed as he paced, Yami sitting upon his bed. "Maybe the boy is changing his own tune. At first, he feared us because of what we could do. Then he became brave just to prove he wasn't going to be scared of us forever. And now, he's being desperate for our company. Maybe we should give him what he wants and stay, otouto." Yami suggested. Aqua sent a glare at him. "Forget it! I don't want anything to do with this child anymore!" He gave a slight whimper. "I know we're evil...but once in a while, we can be nice." He gave a snarl. "But no one will ever understand that! Not our kind and surely not Yugi!"

He started to pace again. "I'm sure there was one time in our existence where we have been a kind race. Before all the sadism and lust that we were born with in our blood. I'm just sure of it. That's why I feel like we could possibly have a chance to break free from what was in our blood. But it doesn't matter anymore! Yugi will never love us with that gentle heart of his and I'm not going to stick around to find out if that will change!" he hissed. Yami gave a small sigh and got up to leave. "If that is what you wish, otouto." he whispered as he moved to leave.

"Believe me; my thoughts aren't planning to change anytime soon, onii-chan..." Was heard by Yami as he was shutting the door.

0

Soon, the day was here. Halloween and Yugi still didn't have a plan to get the two that lived within his shadows to stay. And he needed to hurry cause once night falls, he's expecting them to show and he wants to stop them from leaving him as soon as they appear. He would've consulted Chavi about what to do but he had a fleeting feeling the kinder Shadowheart would tell him to let them do as they wished. He was fidgety at school and his friends worried about him but he said nothing was wrong but Myrrh suspected something to do with the Shadowhearts. So, at lunch, he pulled him away to stand outside.

"Alright, Yugi. Tell me what's going on?"

He looked down and didn't respond. She gave a small sigh before calling upon Chavi who took her place. She looked down to the smaller. "What's wrong, young one?" she questioned. Yugi flinched at the voice of the other Shadowheart and knew he couldn't really run off without an explanation to the way he was feeling right now. So with a breath, he looked up to Chavi. "Chavi, please. I need your help." he whispered and explained the situation to her, Chavi not believing a word of it and voiced that as well.

"I'm sure it's nothing but a trick, Yugi-san. Let them do as they wish."

"But, Chavi! I need to know! What could _I_ possibly offer to them that will make them stay? I know everything they did to me was wrong and they deserved to be locked back where they belonged but that one simple day, where I saw one of them show some emotion, it made me wonder if they're capable of evil as you said. If they were, they would've killed me long ago or hurt me whenever I went to sleep. I'm sure there's a possible chance they can change their ways and it revolves around me. If I don't do something, they will still be the same with an even darker heart!" Yugi cried, tears coming to his eyes once more. Chavi watched his reaction before taking a breath.

"I do not know what you can do but the only thing you can possibly offer to them is your love. They've yet to have found love for the many centuries they lived. If you can prove that you love them with all of your heart, they might reconsider leaving and stay with you. But chances are you might have only one shot so use it well."

Yugi looked up to her and nodded. It wasn't too helpful since she never witness anything like he had but he'll take whatever available information he could get from her. Yugi thanked her and she only nodded before giving control back to Myrrh and they headed back inside to meet up with everyone else for the rest of the lunch period.

0

After school, Yugi rushed home, but came to a sight he wasn't expecting. There, in the living room, sat Yami. But the thing that scared Yugi was that he had the tome in hand. "So, this might explain how you got into the Dark Realm, little one." he whispered, looking over to him with that piercing gaze. He stood, dropping the tome onto the couch and walked over to him, causing Yugi to back away. "So, what are you planning to do with it, hmm? Were you planning to burn it as we appear in your vicinity and seal us away forever?" he questioned.

"N-no...I-I wasn't planning to do that..." he whispered meekly.

"Ah, then why do you have it? For all I know, that's possibly what you were trying to plan after the actions we caused before this point." His eyes narrowed. "So, tell me now, without a single lie. Why do you have the tome that once housed our souls?" Yugi's lip quivered, knowing if he told the truth, it might give them more incentive to leave him.

"Well?"

Yugi collapsed to his knees before Yami, bowing his head. "I'm sorry! My first though what to do just that when Chavi told me of a way to get rid of you! I didn't want to be haunted with you two in my shadows and be made into something I didn't want to be! But seeing your brother with so much pain and emotion made me rethink my plans and now I don't want either of you to leave! Please, don't leave me all alone!" he cried. He was glad for one thing, that his grandfather wasn't in the shop today or else he would've asked too many questions. Yami watched him calmly before speaking softly.

"So, Aqua changed your reasoning about us? What a feat. And to think that I thought you were going to despise us up until this time where you would've sealed us away for good." Yami spoke. Yugi looked up to him, tears coursing down his face. Yami walked closer to him and knelt down. "So tell me, then, what do you offer us in order for us to stay? My little brother doesn't want to stay and I shall abide to his wishes but whatever you plan to give may just change his mind."

Yugi slowly stood up and wiped away the tears that fell before looking up into those dark cerise eyes with determination towards his new goal. "I'll give you my love without a fight. And if that isn't enough, I'll give you whatever you want."

Yami gave a chuckle. "So much bravado you have. But for me, you don't have to go so far in what you give. Who you need to really convince is my otouto. If you can convince him to stay, then we'll both stay." he spoke. Yugi nodded and was about to speak when he held up a hand. "But...he won't show himself until sunset. So you best prepare yourself cause once he comes, you better start saying what you need if he doesn't want to listen to any of your words, thinking they are nothing but lies."

Yugi nodded again and soon, Yami was gone through the shadows. Yugi let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding before heading up to his room to prepare for their arrival. And he hoped deep in his mind that he will be able to convince Aqua to stay for it seem his decision will also be Yami's.

0

Yugi watched from his window as the final rays of the sunlight disappeared beneath the horizon and then he looked down to his shadows, waiting for Yami and Aqua's appearance. Soon, the room dropped a good few degrees before Yami and Aqua clawed their way through what sealed them for so long. Yami glanced over to Yugi as he made a move to stand. "Aqua..." Yugi whispered and the other whipped his head around to look to him. He snarled slightly as he turned fully to the younger teen. "What do you want now?" he hissed.

"Please, stay here with me. You don't have to leave..."

Aqua snorted. "I told you before, we're not staying and you can't make us." he hissed as he was ready to leave out the door to the bedroom. Yugi jumped up from the bed and latched onto his arm and he growled, trying to get rid of him. "Let go of me!" he hissed again, finally flinging the boy back onto the bed and was ready to leave again. "Please! I love you both! Even after everything we've been through, I can't help but love you!" he cried. "You changed my look on you two, Aqua! Please, don't think of my words as lies to you!"

Aqua was silent, hand upon the knob as he ready to leave out. "Why do you care, Yugi? You never cared for us before. We know you couldn't deny a wounded person, no matter how good or evil they could be, but I know you will never love us. I admit to you my love but you thought of it as lies. No one think we could be nice. Not one. But we could but only to selective people and you were one of them. Our hearts have been frozen for many centuries and we thought you would be the one to break away the ice that surrounded our hearts but that dream shattered into shards before us with your words. Yugi, I've said it once and I'll say it again, don't make promises you can't keep." he whispered.

Yami looked to Yugi, seeing tears shimmering at the corners of his eyes with the fact he still couldn't get through to Aqua and then to his younger sibling. "Otouto, listen to him. I believe his words to be true. The only way you can see that too is to look at him now." he spoke and Aqua growled again before turning and gasped. The tears Yugi was about to shed brought up a feeling never shown by many Shadowhearts.

_Those tears..._

He felt an odd feeling where his frozen heart rested.

_Those tears..._

The ice around his long dead heart started to fracture and crack.

_I can't bear to see those tears anymore..._

Finally, the sound of his own heartbeat rang through his ears as the ice finally fell from his warmed heart and he fell to his knees, still gazing at Yugi. Yugi watched him, the tears still threatening to fall. Yami watched him as well and smirked. _'So, the key was the tears of an innocent to bring back to life what was once dead to him...'_he thought. "Yugi..." Aqua whispered before holding out his arms. "Please...I don't want to see you cry anymore...come into my arms..." Yugi smiled before jumping from the bed and ran over to him.

"Aqua!" he cried, wrapping his arms around the chilled neck of the other and Aqua wrapped his arms around Yugi, never letting go. "I'm so sorry, little one. I don't want to see those tears again..." he whispered.

Yugi looked to him and gently raised a hand to bring him down into a soft kiss. "You won't anymore...as long as you don't leave me..." Yugi whispered as he parted from him.

Aqua shook his head defiantly. "Never...I can't leave you now...you are the one...the one we have waited for so long." He took Yugi's hand and placed it over his heart. "See." Yugi was amazed to feel a heartbeat under his frozen skin and looked up in surprise to Aqua. "How...?" He only smiled and kissed him again. "Because you broke the ice that encased my heart." Yugi now shed tears of pure joy and hugged Aqua again.

0

That night, Yugi went to spend a portion of the night with his friends, Ryou curious about his situation with the Shadowhearts that lived with him. Just before he decided to head home, Ryou brought up that question.

"Yugi, did you seal away the Shadowhearts that haunted you?" he asked.

"No."

Ryou was even more curious now. "Why not? Isn't that what you wanted so you can be free?" Yugi shook his head and looked up to the full moon. "Ryou, sometimes you can't judge a book by the cover. For me, it was the same. I thought they were going to make me into something horrible to sate their own needs but soon, I saw what was under the shell of deception and sadism. It took a while but I found that out and I couldn't do that to them. So I gave them what they truly desire and that was the love of an innocent to crack the ice from their hearts." Yugi explained softly. Ryou was amazed at this and nodded.

"Good for you, Yugi. At least you had that option." he whispered and Yugi turned to him. "You have the same thing, Ryou. Even as evil as he is, do you still have a part of your heart that could love him?" Ryou looked down before nodding. "Then listen to it and admit that to him. If he feels the same, your life with him will be a lot easier on you." Yugi said and Ryou nodded. "Thank you, Yugi. Hopefully what you tell me will help me."

He smiled brightly as he started for home. "I'm sure it will, Ryou. Just don't give up if it doesn't work the first time."

When he returned home, the house was dark and he wondered where Yami and Aqua could be. He felt a swift drop in temperature, signaling their appearance and he giggled softly as he was swept into Aqua's arms, never once complaining of the cold that still stuck with him. "Welcome home, love. Did you have a good time with your friends?" he questioned as he took Yugi upstairs to his room. "Yeah but I'm glad to be back home with you. But I am concerned about one of my friends." Yugi spoke.

"Oh? What's going on?"

Aqua walked into their newly shared room which had a few things being slowly covered in frost and he placed Yugi upon his bed which wasn't covered by frost. "Well, my friend, Ryou, was cursed with a Shadowheart and he kinda claimed him before he could do anything. I gave him the same suggestion that helped me with you two and I hoping that it will help." Aqua nodded, letting his mind wandering. "Hmm, this particular Shadowheart sound familiar. You may have never seen him before but he sounds awfully like the soul stealer, Bakura."

"Soul stealer Bakura?" Yugi questioned, now feeling a tad worried about Ryou.

Seeing the look, Aqua reassured him it was only a name given to him for his misdeeds. "He wasn't an actual stealer of souls but more of a thief. In the past, he caused many problems in the community and the fact is once he sets his sights on something, he will claim it before anyone else. I guess he took quite the liking to your friend and claimed him before anyone else could, especially while he was around." Yugi nodded at the explanation. "I just hope that what I told Ryou will help him out so he won't feel like a slave to Bakura." Yugi whispered. Aqua sat down next to him and pulled Yugi onto his lap and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'm sure he will. I think it was only you who found out the secret to freeing the Shadowhearts from what they once were if they weren't kind in the first place, little one. If that icy shell still stayed around our hearts, I think nothing would've changed this night." Yugi smiled and buried his head into the cool neck of his supernatural lover. "I'm glad to have done something or else I would've lost you two forever."

Yami appeared through the shadows, smiling at the content his otouto showed in the arms of his loved one. "And we surely didn't want to results to end up as such." he whispered as the witching hour soon came to pass and two shadows skimmed the skies for their first meal ever since their release into their new life.

0

And as stories go, Yugi's grandfather soon died of old age, leaving the shop to Yugi but the shop was never opened. Many who come by now wondered if the boy that lived there was even still alive to this day. As years became centuries, the now icy home was still the accommodations to the two Shadowhearts and the lover who now has adapted to the frigid lifestyle but certain things were still kept warm for the boy.

Even though any normal human would've died within a week with living in his home, he survived due to finally being bonded to the Shadowhearts he had come to love and those that think he was dead always see a glimpse of his pale facade in the frosted windows and wonder if it was actually him or an apparition of the child that once lived there.

Yugi smiled as he rested within the arms of Yami, looking out to the cool October night. Even through the frosted glass, he could see the small children trick or treating through the suburban area. "We should go out for a bit?" Yugi whispered in suggestion.

"What? To scare the young children that wander about your home?" Yami asked with a light chuckle.

"No. We don't need the house being even more of a frightening landmark but I've been in here for too long and I need a night on the town." Yugi replied and Yami nodded. "Alright then. We'll do just that." he whispered and Yugi smiled, kissing his cheek softly before he called for Aqua from upstairs and they left out the door. Many of the children that eased by the icy exterior that was once the Game Shop jumped as the door cracked opened and out came the three that took residence there, looking like ghostly figures from the chill they lived in. Everyone that saw this watched in amazement as one unfurled leathery black wings to the full length before scooping up the younger and shot off into the air with the other flying right behind him.

The children that saw this ran home to tell their parents of what they saw. And every year from that day, little children on Halloween night would always be there to watch the flight of the Shadowhearts and their eternal lover, never once fearing the frigid beings that lived within and watched in amazement at they flew, leaving sparkling chips of ice to fall gently to the ground, some of the children gathering them happily for they never melted, not even in the hottest summer days.

Stories circulated about the Game Shop that was now called the Icy Sanctuary and Yugi, seeing that children weren't even afraid of Yami nor Aqua decided to make the place into a mini attraction site for the children to visit and see the two Shadowhearts and tell them the story that soon travel across the world of the tale of how one boy changed things for the worse of Shadowheart demons from the distant past.

As for the others, you say?

Well, Ryou did tell Bakura of his feelings and Bakura's heart also melted with the newfound love he found and both were now traveling throughout the world, examining many cultures and swapping stories with locals of the unknown Shadowheart race that was erased from time. And for Myrrh and Chavi, they both stayed back in the city, smiling at the progress of Yami, Yugi and Aqua. Chavi especially since she thought that no one would be able to change the ways once engraved into the blood of the kings to the race.

In the end, everything turned well for the small group of Shadowhearts that were freed from their confinements and made the best of their new lives with their chosen ones.

0

Zypher: And there you have it, the nice happy ending to this little fic. Hoped you all enjoyed it cause I sure did with the simple fact of giving Yami and Aqua a new personality to work with. Anywho, I tell ya this, the ending for this could've turned out good or bad when I thought about it but I gave you a good ending instead of the bad one. But if you're really curious and want to know what I had for the bad ending, just ask in your reviews and I'll type it up for ya and post it for you to read and see what was going through my mind as I wrote this. -cackles- But anyway, hope you all have a good Halloween and if you go out from some free candy, hope you get a pillowcase full of it. -waves- See ya!


End file.
